This invention relates to a display frame suitable for photographs, art materials, advertising, signs, price legends, and the like.
The most conventional frames for displaying photographs, and similar items, are of complex construction each involving a four-sided frame, a backing sheet and a front glass panel, the frame having a relatively complicated structural design to receive the backing panel and the front glass panel. In addition a hinged element is usually added, which is turnable to hold the frame in upright position on a desk, or table top. Such frames are expensive to fabricate, difficult to assemble and disassemble, and subject to the objection that they do not permit the viewing of the photograph, or other display material, from two opposite sides.